Le célébre Itachi
by sachiko02
Summary: Itachi est de retour à Konoha à la recherche de quelqu'un. one-shot


Cela faisait trois ans qu'il ne l'avait pas revu et là il apprenait par ses camarades de classe que le célébrissime Itachi Uchiwa, mannequin populaire auprès de la gente féminine ainsi que masculine, qu'il était présent à konoha, dans sa ville natale.

Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il avait essayé de contacter son frère par tous les moyens depuis ces dernières années sans résultats et voilà que maintenant il refaisait surface ?

Il sortit du lycée, pris son cellulaire et composa le numéro de la personne qui pouvait éclaircir cette histoire. Il composa le numéro et après deux sonneries la personne décrocha

Salut Sasuke, comment vas-tu ?

Bonjour Kakashi, j'aimerais savoir si ce qu'on raconte est vrai ? mon frère se trouve t-il actuellement en ville ?

C'est exact, répondit Kakashi

Et que recherche t-il exactement ? demanda le brun

Sa j'en ai aucune idée, lorsque je lui ai demandé, il m'a répondu « tu le seras en temps voulu »

Oui c'est tout à fait son style et je peux le joindre où ?

Tu connais ma réponse Sasuke

Oui je sais, il ne peut pas me voir pour le moment, bon je te laisse et je vais essayez de le trouver par moi-même

Bonne chance alors !

Et Kakashi raccrocha le téléphone. Sasuke soupira et sa demanda comment il allait faire pour pouvoir retrouver son frère. En réfléchissant il ne trouva aucune solution et ne vit pas Naruto en face de lui et le bouscula.

Alors Sasuke encore dans les rêves ? rigola le blond

La ferme Naruto

De mauvaise humeur à ce que je vois, qu'est ce qui t'arrive encore le prince de ses dames ? ironisa le blond

En quoi mes problèmes personnels pourraient intéresser un gars comme toi ? demanda le brun

Je crois que tu as raison, je vais te laisser à ta petite vie parfaite et me tirer d'ici

Et sur ces belles paroles il fit demi-tour en laissant un Sasuke seul dans ses pensées. Le brun décida par la suite d'aller faire un tour en ville pour se changer les idées.

Il eu à peine mis le pied en dehors du lycée que des camarades l'abordèrent pour savoir s'il serait possible de voir le célèbre Itachi grâce à son intermédiaire. Sasuke continua en les laissant en plan. Itachi lui gâcherait finalement toujours la vie. D'abord il avait été le préféré de leur parents, il était dans l'ombre du célèbre mannequin et à chaque fois qu'on l'aborder c'était généralement pour parler d'Itachi. La seule personne qui n'en parlait pas était Naruto et il ne voulait même pas en entendre parler depuis la rentrée scolaire. Sasuke trouvait cela bizarre mais il avait décidé de ne pas se mêler du blond car il l'agaçait.

Il regarda sa montre et vue qu'il était déjà assez tard, il décida de rentrer aux dortoirs. Il avait horreur de cet endroit, mais c'était soit sa soit dormir seul dans son petit studio.

Ces parents étaient morts lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes et pour subvenir à leurs besoins Itachi avait posé pour un magasine d'ado et il était devenu tout de suite très populaire. Par la suite le jour des 14 ans de Sasuke, Itachi avait décidé de partir pour l'Europe et de laisser Sasuke se débrouiller un peu seul.

Depuis ce jour là Sasuke n'avais plus eu de ses nouvelles. Sasuke arriva enfin aux dortoirs, il fonça directement dans sa chambre sans se retourner lorsqu'on l'appelé, car il savait que sa serait pour avoir des nouvelles d'Itachi.

A cause de tous ce remue-ménage, il passa une très mauvaise nuit. Le lendemain la journée avait passé d'une lenteur incroyable. Lorsque la dernière heure de cour avait sonné Sasuke était vite sortit. Un attroupement d'élèves attira son attention et il aborda Neji

Qu'est ce qui se passe là bas ?

Tu n'es pas au courant ? s'étonna Neji

Si je l'étais je ne te le demanderais pas non ?

C'est ton frère qui est là et il à l'air d'attendre quelqu'un et on pensait tous que c'était toi, répondit Neji

Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, serait-il possible que son frère se soit déplacé jusqu'ici pour venir le voir ? Le brun n'y croyait pas de trop, mais pour en avoir le cœur net il décida d'aller voir Itachi tout de même.

Il avança d'un pas rapide vers le petit groupe de personne qui c'était amoncelés et bouscula deux ou trois personnes sur son passage. Arrivé en face de son frère il reprit sa respiration et fixa Itachi.

Celui-ci n'avait pas beaucoup changé, il avait peut être grandi mais c'est tous ce que Sasuke trouvait de différent chez lui, lorsqu'il eu terminé son inspection il prit la parole

Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir donné aucun signe de vie ?

Bonjour petit frère, je suis aussi très content de te revoir

Ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir, répondit Sasuke

Cela fait trois ans qu'on ne sait pas vu et c'est la première chose que tu me dis Sasuke ?

Pourquoi es tu revenu ?

Je cherche une personne et par une incroyable coïncidence, il se trouve qu'elle se trouve dans ce lycée.

A l'entente de la réponse d'Itachi, tous les élèves regardaient autour d'eux pour savoir qui pouvait être cette mystérieuse personne que le célèbre Itachi attendait.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, car il se demandait qui pouvait être la personne capable de faire revenir Itachi à Konoha.

Tu veux me faire croire que tu es venu jusqu'à Konoha pour revoir une simple amie ? demanda Sasuke

Qui t'à dit que c'était une amie ?

Tu veux dire que tu serais amoureux ? demanda interloqué Sasuke

Tu verras en temps voulu et tiens en parlant du loup, voila la personne que je cherche, s'exclama Itachi

Tous le monde se retournèrent et virent le groupe de Naruto s'avançaient, celui-ci marchait à reculons comme toujours pour pouvoir parler à Hinata, Sakura et Kiba. Sasuke se demandait laquelle de ces deux camarades avait fait revenir Itachi. Bien entendu Naruto qui marchait à reculons ne vit pas Itachi et fonça droit dedans. Le blond se retourna pour s'excuser

Je suis vraiment dés….

Mais lorsqu'il vit son interlocuteur, il devint pâle comme un mort

Itachi ? mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda Naruto

A ton avis ? tu croyais vraiment que de partir du jour au lendemain sans rien me dire me ferez plaisir ? répondit Itachi

On en à déjà discuté et tu connais mon point de vue et préviens Iruka que je ne le pardonnerais pas d'avoir vendu la mèche

Comme tu veux et au faite tu ne peux pas m'héberger ?

Dans tes rêves, répondit le blond

Et il s'en alla en laissant Itachi et les autres derrière lui. Itachi soupira, il savait que Naruto lui avait expliqué son point de vue, mais de là à partir sans rien dire il y avait une différence.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés pendant les vacances d'été, lui et son manager Kakashi était revenu au Japon pour faire la promotion de ses nouvelles photos. Le jeune photographe était Iruka un très bon ami de Kakashi et c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait pu rencontrer le blond. Un jour celui-ci était venu voir son père adoptif et Itachi l'avait bousculé sans le voir

Je suis désolé, avait répondu Itachi

Ce n'est pas grave, et il eu en retour l'un des plus magnifique sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu

Par la suite il avait essayé de le revoir et par l'intermédiaire de Kakashi, il avait appris qu'il s'appelait Naruto et n'avait que 17 ans.

Il avait réussi à le revoir car Iruka les avaient invité à diner chez eux. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient devenus amis à ce moment là. Mais pour Itachi cela ne suffisait pas, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il en voulait plus et il obtenait toujours tous ce qu'il voulait. Il avait donc réussi à revoir le blond et à lui voler son premier baiser.

Dans un premier temps Naruto avait repoussé Itachi et c'était même enfui, quelques jours plus tard les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient revus et Itachi avait essayé de d'expliquer

Je voudrais m'excuser pour la dernière fois, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais….

Cela ne m'a pas déplu, le coupa Naruto

Alors pourquoi tu es parti la dernière fois ?

Sasuke, fut la seule réponse que Naruto lui donna avant de le laisser là

Itachi avait essayé de comprendre en quoi son frère faisait que Naruto ne veuille pas de lui. Ne trouvant pas la réponse, il décida de trouver le blond et d'avoir une discussion avec lui. E parlant avec Iruka il apprit que Naruto était chez lui. Il partit donc en direction de chez le blond et arrivé à destination il frappa à la porte.

Naruto avait ouvert et en voyant Itachi avait voulu refermer la porte, mais le brun l'en avait empêché.

Ecoute Naruto, j'essaye simplement de comprendre pourquoi ?

Après cette phrase Naruto laissa Itachi rentrer et l'installa dans le séjour.

Qu'est ce que tu veux comprendre ? demanda le blond

En quoi mon frère peut nous éviter de nous voir ?

Donc tu ne te rappelle vraiment pas de moi ? rigola Naruto

Parce qu'on c'est déjà vu dans le passé ? s'étonna Itachi

Lorsque j'étais enfant je venais souvent chez toi pour jouer avec Sasuke, mais ensuite en vieillissant j'ai ressenti plus que de l'amitié envers ton frère et j'ai préféré l'ignorer depuis ce jour, maintenant il me déteste mais les choses sont mieux ainsi, expliqua le blond

Et qu'est ce que j'ai à faire là dedans ?

Tu ressembles beaucoup de trop à Sasuke pour qu'on est quelque chose ensemble

Donc tu préfères me laissé aucune chance à cause de ma ressemblance avec mon frère qui ne sait même pas ce que tu ressens pour lui ?

C'est exact

A peine que le blond eu finit sa phrase Itachi l'embrassa et cette fois ci le blond ne le repoussa pas. Ils passèrent ce jour là journée à faire l'amour. Jamais Itachi n'avait ressenti cela pour personne. Mais son plaisir avait été gâché lorsque le lendemain il s'était aperçu que Naruto avait déménagé sans rien dire. Et c'est comme sa qu'il se retrouvait la devant le lycée du blond.

Il revint à la réalité lorsque son frère lui posa une question

C'est de Naruto dont tu parlais ? s'exclama Sasuke

Pourquoi sa à l'air de t'étonner

Naruto !

Itachi fronça les sourcils et regarda son frère, celui-ci avait l'air mal à l'aise et se demandé pourquoi

Je crois que toi et moi devrions avoir une discussion, expliqua Itachi

Sasuke et Itachi laissèrent le groupe de groupies avec les yeux grands ouverts, derrière eux et partirent en direction de la chambre d'hôtel d'Itachi. Arrivé à destination Itachi posa directement sa question

En quoi sa te choc le fait que je cherche Naruto ?

Lorsqu'on était jeune tu n'arrêtais pas de le charrier avec sa couleur de cheveux et maintenant tu veux me faire croire que tu veux le revoir juste parce que c'est un ami d'enfance ?

Je n'ai jamais dis que c'étais un simple ami d'enfance

Qu'est ce que…

Sasuke n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase car on frappa à la porte. Itachi se leva et alla ouvrir, Naruto se trouvait devant la dite porte

Je voudrais qu'on discute s'il te plait

Comme tu veux Naruto, tu veux entrer ?

Oui merci Itachi

Lorsque Naruto vit Sasuke il se retourna vers Itachi

Je pense qu'on discutera plus tard

Ecoute Naruto, assieds toi et tous les trois on va discuter et mettre les choses aux points, expliqua Itachi

Le blond s'assis et regarda les deux frères tour à ès des minutes interminables Sasuke prit la parole

J'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe entre vous

Sasuke vit Naruto virait au cramoisi et Itachi faire un sourire en coin

Ecoute Sasuke, ce qui se passe entre Naruto et moi ne te regarde pas, si j'ai dit qu'il fallait qu'on discute tous les trois c'étais pour soulever votre malentendu

Naruto regarda Sasuke et soupira

Je tiens à m'excuser de t'avoir ignoré toutes ces années

Et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi ? demanda Sasuke

A un moment de ma vie j'ai remarqué que je n'étais pas attiré par les filles mais plutôt par les garçons et tu étais carrément mon style, alors j'ai préféré t'éviter pour éviter l'embarras que je t'aurais fait

Tu aurais du m'en parler, soupira Sasuke

Comment sa ? demanda le blond

Moi aussi j'éprouve quelque chose pour toi Naruto, mais je pense que je n'ai pas agis assez rapidement, répondit Sasuke en tournant la tête vers son frère

Je suis vraiment désolé Sasuke, se répéta Naruto

Sasuke se leva et partit de la chambre en laissant seul à seul Naruto et Itachi

Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas retenu ? demanda Itachi

Eh bien j'ai bien réfléchi et en faite en te regardant je ne vois plus en toi Sasuke mais uniquement toi Itachi

Itachi eu un grand sourire et s'approcha de Naruto, il attrapa ses lèvres et lui donna un de ses baisers les plus sensuelles qu'il soit.

Le brun avait beaucoup attendu ce moment là mais à cet instant il en voulait plus. Ses mains passèrent en dessous du tee shirt du blond, ses lèvres arrivèrent au cou du jeune homme, celui-ci poussa un soupir d'aise

Ecoute Itachi, je ne pense pas…

Mais Naruto n'eu pas le temps d'ajouter un mot car le brun l'embrasse de nouveau, cette fois ci il se fit plus insistant et ils s'allongèrent tous les deux sur le lit

Tu me rends fou Naruto

Toi aussi Itachi, mais sache une chose, si tu viens à me faire souffrir tu me le payeras cher

Il n'y a aucune chance que je te quitte maintenant que je t'ai

Après ces paroles Itachi déshabilla Naruto et caressa son corps de haut en bas et ils passèrent la nuit ensemble.

Le lendemain matin Naruto se réveilla dans les bras du brun, il se demandait quand ses sentiments envers Itachi avait commencé.

Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il le voyait comme un grand frère et lors des vacances il avait vu en lui Sasuke.

Après leur premier baiser il s'était enfui, d'un parce qu'Itachi ne l'avait même pas reconnu et de deux il ressemblait trop à Sasuke pour qu'il puisse l' la suite Naruto avait voulu s'expliquer pour qu'il reste ami mais cela ne s'était pas passé comme il avait voulu. Itachi était venu et ils avaient passé leur première nuit ensemble. Il s'était à nouveau enfui, il savait que ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas terrible mais il n'arrivait pas à faire le point sur ses sentiments.

Lorsqu'Itachi était venu le chercher devant le lycée il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux et par-dessus le marché Sasuke était présent, il avait encore fui.

En rentrant chez lui il avait fait le pour et le contre et il avait pensé que jamais Sasuke ne ressentirais la même chose et surtout Itachi était lui aussi son type d'homme et Naruto avait commencé à ressentir des sentiments pour lui. Et maintenant il était là dans ses bras, dans sa chambre. Il s'en fichait des « on dira », il préférait être tranquille tous les deux mais il savait qu'il ferait bientôt la une des magasines mais il s'en fichait.

Itachi bougea à coté de lui et se réveilla

Bonjour mon ange comment vas-tu ? demanda le brun ensommeillé

Très bien et toi ?

Le plus merveilleusement du monde

Naruto se mit à rire et regarda de nouveau Itachi

Tu sais que dès qu'on sortira d'ici on va être suivi par des tas de journalistes ? lui dit Naruto

Et alors ? cela te gêne t-il ?

Non pas du tous, mais je voulais te dire que quoi qu'il arrive je serais toujours là

Itachi éclata de rire, jamais il aurait pensé qu'un jour il trouverait quelqu'un qu'il aimerait pour lui et personne d'autre et pas comme le célèbre mannequin qu'il était.

Plus tard dans la journée, il se passa ce que Naruto avait dit, ces fameux journalistes avaient réussi à le retrouver. Le pire c'était la tête de Naruto lorsqu'Itachi lui attrapa la main et noua leur doigt devant les journalistes qui restèrent médusés devant le spectacle. Le reste de la journée Naruto et Itachi restèrent ensemble, ainsi que les jours d'après, c'est-à-dire heureux.


End file.
